Geolocation information may be acquired, processed, and displayed according to various methods. Examples may include, but are not limited to, global positioning system (“GPS”) receivers and other systems employing, for example, triangulation based upon precise timing, signal strengths, and/or other parameters associated with radio frequency signals received from multiple reference sites. Such geolocation receivers and systems may employ software operating systems to control hardware to acquire and/or process the geolocation information, and may suffer from loss of the geolocation information when the operating system is unavailable and/or incapable of acquiring and/or determining geolocation.